battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Support
The 'Support ' kit is a playable kit in many installments in the Battlefield Series. Its main role is to resupply friendly teammates and provide heavy suppressive fire for the team. The Support kit acts as a Medic and Engineer in Battlefield: Bad Company. Overview Support forces, unlike Assault and Engineer, have a defensive role. The Support's lack of mobility and accuracy is compensated with extreme firepower, using belt-fed Light Machine Guns, useful for suppressive fire, making the opposing forces think twice before subjecting himself to death while friendly forces move forward or when a friendly base is under attack. They also carry a handgun, useful for close quarters combat or when the LMG's magazine/box is out of ammunition. Besides the defensive role, Support is also tasked to keep friendlies resupplied, with deployable ammo boxes that automatically regenerate ammunition to any players nearby. Battlefield 2 *Handgun (varies by team) *Light Machine Gun (varies by team) *4 M67 Hand Grenades *Infinite ammo bags (replenished over time) *Tear Gas (in Special Forces expansion) Gallery Armies us k4.jpg|The USMC Support. armies_china_k4.jpg|The PLA Support. armies_mec_k4.jpg|The MEC Support. armies_euroforce_k4.jpg|The EU Support. Battlefield 2142 *Combat Knife *Standard Issued Pistol (varies by team) *Default Light Machine Gun (varies by team), or Semi-Shotgun, or Heavy Machine Gun (Ganz) *Ammo box (infinite use) *Frag Grenades (when unlocked) *Choice of 2 unlocks: **II-14 EMP **IPS Shield **A12 Enforcer Sentry Gun **PDS-1 **DysTek Pulse Meter **Clark 12-RDX Battlefield: Bad Company *Combat Knife *Light Machine Gun (faction default or unlockable) *Infinite Medkits (replenished over a short time) *Mortar Strike (unlockable) *Power Tool (default) Battlefield 3 The Support returns in Battlefield 3. The class is more akin to Refractor-era Support kits, as they are equipped with Ammunition Boxes, used to replenish ammunition for teammates. With the introduction of the Suppression system, the Support class takes on an additional role of being a key presence by effectively shaping the battlefield by diverting and dispatching opposing forces. Combined with their weapons having a higher ammo capacity, the Support class further highlights its effectiveness by having the ability to deploy the Bipod attachment on their weapons (equipped by default) at strategic positions and choke points. This allows the player to cover an area by fire whilst maintaining accuracy. In conjunction with gadgets such as the M18A1 Claymore and M224 Mortar, the Support class is able to adapt to urban and open combat. Support players are also able take on an anti-armor role with C4, a feature absent from previous Battlefield titles. Unlocks Battlefield 4 The Support kit reappears in Battlefield 4 and is almost identical to that of Battlefield 3. It does, however, have different gadgets and can now utilize a new grenade launcher, the XM25. The Support still retains use of both C4The Road to Battlefield 4: Tweaked to the Core - The Battlefield Blog - retrieved August 15, 2013, Claymores and the M224 Mortar, however, the Mortar has been redesigned to be remote-controlled instead of being hand-operated.Battlefield | BATTLE-FACT: SUPPORT EVOLUTION - Tumblr - retrieved August 12, 2013 Russian Support BF4.png Trivia BF4= A persistent bug may occur whereas the player cannot spawn as Support. If attempted, the game will crash upon spawn. There is no known solution to this thus far. |-| BF3= *The Support model carries an array of explosives most similar to the Battlefield Vietnam Engineer. *Even when the US support is using a weapon that doesn't load using a bullet belt he will still have a belt wrapped around his neck. *The US Support appears to wear a USMC Lightweight Helmet. *The Russian Support wears a blue telnyashka (Russian: тельняшка) signifying him being VDV or GRU Spetsnaz. *The Russian support carries a Cold Steel Shovel that some Spetsnaz use as a CQ and throwing weapon. *The Russian support wears a Rys-T Titanium bulletproof helmet worn by Russian special operation teams like the MVDs, SOBR, and OMON police units. *Even though the Russian Support wears short sleeves and full finger gloves, from a first-person perspective, it looks rather more like long sleeves and fingerless gloves. The same goes for the Assault class in the USMC side except the other way around. *The class poster before the alpha shows the medic cross for the support and the bullet for assault, referencing the classes' roles in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *In the Battlefield 3 expansion Aftermath, the US support class is one of the two classes that wears sunglasses (The other being the Recon class). However this as no effect on gameplay, as the sun glare still exists if playing as the Support Class. *The Russian Support wears a helmet very similar to the Russian Demolition of Battlefield: Bad Company. *The US support resembles Montes from singleplayer. |-| BF:BC= *The Battlefield: Bad Company US Support shares the same appearance as the USMedic in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 |-| References Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Construction Category:Classes of Battlefield 4 Category:Classes of Battlefield 3 Category:Classes of Battlefield 2 Category:Classes of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Classes of Battlefield 2142